Romantic Couples
Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry.png|Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry Human Twilight Sparkle and Human Flash Sentry.png|Human Twilight Sparkle and Human Flash Sentry Applejack and Copper.png|Applejack and Copper Spike and Rarity.png|Spike and Rarity Pinkie Pie and Hoof Trooper.png|Pinkie Pie and Hoof Trooper Fluttershy and Humblebee.png|Fluttershy and Humblebee Rainbow Dash and Lightning Storm.png|Rainbow Dash and Lightning Storm Apple Bloom and Featherweight.png|Apple Bloom and Featherweight Button Mash and Sweetie Belle.png|Button Mash and Sweetie Belle Scootaloo and Rumble.png|Scootaloo and Rumble Babs Seed and Pipsqueak.png|Babs Seed and Pipsqueak Shining Armor and Princess Cadance.png|Shining Armor and Princess Cadance Dean Cadance and Shining Armor.png|Dean Cadance and Shining Armor Sunset Shimmer and Stephen.png|King Stephen and Queen Sunset Shimmer Prince Blueblood and Trixie.png|Prince Blueblood and Princess Trixie Prince Hiro and Princess Luna.png|Prince Hiro and Princess Luna Prince Duck and Princess Celestia.png|Prince Duck and Princess Celestia Cheese Sandwich and Maud Pie.png|Cheese Sandwich and Maud Pie Soarin and Spitfire.png|Soarin and Spitfire Diamond Tiara and Snips.png|Diamond Tiara and Snips Silver Spoon and Snails.png|Silver Spoon and Snails Lucky Clover and Wild Fire.png|Lucky Clover and Wild Fire Double Diamond and Night Glider.png|Double Diamond and Night Glider Party Favor and Sugar Belle.png|Party Favor and Sugar Belle Psyche Dil and Tree Hugger.png|Psyche Dil and Tree Hugger Braeburn and Starla.png|Braeburn and Starla King Flik and Queen Atta.jpg|King Flik and Queen Atta Manny and Gypsy.jpg|Manny and Gypsy Here are the Romantic Couples. Couples *Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry (from My Little Pony Equestria Girls) *Human Twilight Sparkle and Human Flash Sentry (from My Little Pony Equestria Girls) *Copper and Applejack (from ????) *Spike and Rarity (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Hoof Trooper and Pinkie Pie (from ????) *Humblebee and Fluttershy (from ????) *Lightning Storm and Rainbow Dash (from ????) *Featherweight and Apple Bloom (from ????) *Button Mash and Sweetie Belle (from ????) *Rumble and Scootaloo (from ????) *Pipsqueak and Babs Seed (from ????) *Shining Armor and Princess Cadance (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Human Shining Armor and Dean Cadance (from My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games) *King Stephen and Queen Sunset Shimmer (from ????) *Prince Blueblood and Princess Trixie (from ????) *Prince Hiro and Princess Luna (from ????) *Prince Duck and Princess Celestia (from ????) *Cheese Sandwich and Maud Pie (from ????) *Soarin and Spitfire (from ????) *Diamond Tiara and Snips (from ????) *Silver Spoon and Snails (from ????) *Lucky Clover and Wild Fire (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Double Diamond and Night Glider (from ????) *Party Favor and Sugar Belle (from ????) *Psyche Dil and Tree Hugger (from ????) *Braeburn and Starla (from ????) *Thomas and Lady (from ????) *Edward and Emily (from ????) *Henry and Flora (from ????) *Gordon and Belle (from ????) *James and Molly (from ????) *Percy and Rosie (from ????) *Toby and Mavis (from ????) *Donald and Pip (from ????) *Douglas and Emma (from ????) *Oliver and Annie (from ????) *Toad and Clarabel (from ????) *Victor and Zecora (from ????) *Connor and Caitlin (from ????) *BoCo and Daisy (from ????) *Luke and Millie (from ????) *Timothy and Marion (from ????) *Johnson and Hermione (from ????) *Larry and Ellie (from ????) *Moon Dancer and Trouble Shoes (from ????) *Silver Shill and Coco Pommel (from ????) *Thunderlane and Midnight Storm (from ????) *Fancypants and Fleur De Lis (from ????) *Stellar Eclipse and Night Lark (from ????) *Dr. Hooves and Sassy Saddles (from ????) *Timothy the Ghost Engine and ???? (from ????) *Manolo Sánchez and Maria (from The Book of Life) *Xibalba and La Muerte (from The Book of Life) *RobotBoy and RobotGirl (from RobotBoy) *Tommy Turnbull and Lola Mbola (from RobotBoy) *Simba and Nala (from The Lion King) *Kiara and Kovu (from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Mufasa and Sarabi (from The Lion King) *Kuzco and Malina (from The Emperor's New School) *Princess Odette and Prince Derek (from The Swan Princess) *Pocahontas and John Rolfe (from ????) *Phoebus and Esmeralda (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Hercules and Megara (from Hercules) *Mulan and Li Shang (from Mulan) *Tarzan and Jane (from Tarzan) *Taran and Princess Eilonwy (from The Black Cauldron) *Tod and Vixey (from The Fox and the Hound) *Copper and ???? (from ????) *Emmet Brickowski and Lucy/Wyldstyle (from The LEGO Movie) *Tigatron and Airazor (from ????) *Silverbolt and Blackarachnia (from ????) *Hiccup and Astrid (from How to Train Your Dragon series) *Stoick the Vast and Valka (from How to Train Your Dragon 2) *Harvey and Winnie (from Planes: Fire & Rescue) *Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck and Daisy Duck *Goofy and Sylvia Marpole (from An Extremely Goofy Movie) *Horace Horsecollar and Clarabelle Cow *Flint Lockwood and Sam Sparks (from Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Tim Lockwood and Fran Lockwood (from Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Steve and Barb (from Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2) *Jonathan and Mavis (from Hotel Transylvania) *Sheriff Woody and Bo Peep (from Toy Story) *King Flik and Queen Atta (from A Bug's Life) *Manny and Gypsy (from A Bug's Life) *Buzz Lightyear and Jessie (from Toy Story 2) *Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head (from Toy Story 2) *Mike Wazowski and Celia Mae (from Monsters Inc.) *Marlin and Coral (from Finding Nemo) *Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible and Helen Parr/Elastigirl (from The Incredibles) *Lightning McQueen and Sally (from Cars) *Ramone and Flo (from Cars) *Alfredo Linguini and Colette Tatou (from Ratatouille) *WALL-E and EVE (from WALL-E) *John and Mary (from WALL-E) *Carl and Ellie Fredricksken (from Up) *Mater and Holley Shiftwell (from Cars 2) *King Fergus and Queen Elinor (from Brave) *Wreck-It Ralph and Princess Merida (from ????) *Dusty Crophopper and Ishani (from Planes) *El Chupacubra and Rochelle (from Planes) *Maru and Dottie (from ????) *Littlefoot and Ali (from ????) *Dodger and Rita (from Oliver & Company) *Tito and Georgette (from Oliver & Company) *Robin Hood and Maid Marian (from Robin Hood) *Marty McFly and Jennifer Parker (from Back to the Future) *Doc Emmett Brown and Clara Clayton (from Back to the Future Part III) *Fix-It Felix, Jr. and Sergeant Calhoun (from Wreck-It Ralph) *SpongeBob SquarePants and Sandy Cheeks (from SpongeBob SquarePants) *Patrick Star and Princess Mindy (from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *Squidward Tentacles and Squilvia (from SpongeBob SquarePants) *Mr. Krabs and Mrs. Puff (from SpongeBob SquarePants) *Sheldon J. Plankton and Karen (from SpongeBob SquarePants) *Hugo and Rita (from ????) *Charlie B. Barkin and Sasha La Fleur (from All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Itchy Itchiford and Winifred Bessamay "Bess" de Winkerville (from ????) *Tiger and Miss Kitty (from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Fievel Mousekewitz and Cholena (from ????) *Basil of Baker Street and Miss Kitty Mouse (from ????) *Princess Anna and Kristoff (from Frozen) *King Aaron and Elsa the Snow Queen (from ????) *Brian Griffin and Sylveon (from ????) *Turbo and Nellie (from ????) *Smoove Move and Joy (from ????) *Skidmark and Aranea (from ????) *Chet and Burn (from Turbo) *Robin and Starfire (from Teen Titans) *Lady and Tramp (from Lady and the Tramp) *Scamp and Angel (from Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) *Jack Skellington and Sally (from The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Balto and Jenna (from Balto) *Melman and Gloria (from Madagascar) *Zuba and Florrie (from Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Mumble and Gloria (from Happy Feet) *Skipper and Kitka (from The Penguins of Madagascar) *Kowalski and Eva (from Penguins of Madagascar) *Alex and Gia (from Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Rover Dangerfield and Daisy (from Rover Dangerfield) *Z and Princess Bala (from Antz) *Manny and Ellie (from Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) *Diego and Shira (from Ice Age 4) *Milo Thatch and Kida Nedakh (from Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Dr. Doppler and Captain Amelia (from Treasure Planet) *Bambi and Faline (from Bambi) *Pongo and Perdita (from 101 Dalmatians) *Prince Naveen and Princess Tiana (from The Princess and the Frog) *Danny and Sawyer (from Cats Don't Dance) *Quasimodo and Madellaine (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame II) *Dimitri and Anastasia (from Anastastia) *Chanticleer and Goldie (from Rock-A-Doodle) *Aladar and Neera (from Dinosaur) *Ginger and Rocky (from Chicken Run) *Flynn Rider and Rapunzel (from Tangled) *Bernard and Bianca (from The Rescuers) *Thomas O'Malley and Duchess (from The Aristocats) *Wallace and Lady Tottington (from Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit) *Gromit and Fluffles (from Wallace and Gromit: A Matter of Loaf and Death) *Blu and Jewel (from Rio) *Boog and Ursa (from Open Season 3) *Elliot and Giselle (from Open Season) *Scooby Doo and Nova (from Scooby-Doo!: Mystery Incorporated!) *Shaggy Rogers and Wendy Corduroy (from ????) *Fred Jones and Daphne Blake (from ????) *Johnny Bravo and Velma Dinkley (from ????) *Homer Simpson and Marge Simpson (from The Simpsons) *Puss in Boots and Kitty Softpaws (from Puss in Boots) *Shrek and Princess Fioana (from Shrek) *Donkey and Dragon (from Shrek) *Humpty Dumpty and Dulcinea (from ????) *Peter Griffin and Lois Griffin (from Family Guy) *Rex and Elsa (from We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) *Louie and Cecilia (from We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) *Cinderella and Prince Charming (from Cinderella) *Anastasia Tremaine and The Baker (from Cinderella III: A Twist in Time) *Tino Tonitini and Tasha (from The Weekenders) *Brian and Ermintrude (from Doogal/''The Magic Roundabout'') *???? and Princess Yuna *???? and Princess Snowdrop *???? and Princess Skyla *???? and Armor Bride *???? and Sweetie Heart *???? and Scander *???? and Britney Sweet *???? and Princess Twila *???? and Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose *???? and Princess Nyx * Trivia * Category:Disney characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Duos Category:In-Love Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females